Out of Sight: A Red vs Blue & Marble Hornets Crossover
by SpaceCommunist
Summary: One year after the end of the Blood Gulch Chronicles, the Reds and Blues find themselves back to the same routine. But soon, the gang will soon find that something frightening has found it's way into the canyon...and it brought hell with it. Check out this RvB/Marble Hornets crossover to see how well a bunch of idiots can deal with something stronger than a thousand Freelancers.


**Chapter 1: The Surrender**

**BLOOD GULCH**

**Red Base**

_One Year After the O'Malley Incident_

"This fucking _sucks_!"

Such a cry was all-too common in the dreary "warzone" known as Blood Gulch. Sometimes, it would originate from an excessive command from a superior; on rare occasions, it would originate from an actual wound from battle (as a result of friendly fire, of course). But mainly, it was just one of the Reds or Blues complaining about something.

This, unsurprisingly, was one of the latter moments.

All five of the Reds were currently standing atop their base, facing the three original Blues of Blood Gulch standing just a few yards from the entrance.

"Shut it, Blue! We've played your dirty game of 'surrender' before, now you get to play it MY way!" yelled Sarge, leader of the Red Team.

"Look, just stop taunting us and tell us what you want already!" demanded Church, head of the Blue Team.

"Well, I seem to recall that the last time we surrendered, we ended up giving you our Jeep!" replied Sarge, with just a hint of false-sincerity in his gruff voice. "Now, just what might you have that's worth a vehicle, eh?"

"Oh, crap. He's gonna take Sheila, isn't he?" Tucker, one of the teammates present at the surrender, whispered to Church.

"I dunno, he still might not know that she was on the ship with Tex," replied Church. "He'd just be getting an empty shell at this point."

Realizing what he'd said about Sheila, Church quickly glanced over to Caboose, the third blue at the surrender. He knew how much the idiot adored that training program. Often, Caboose would go off on somebody for "insulting" his beloved Sheila. Oddly enough, however, Caboose didn't react at all to Church's comment; he seemed to be fixated on something near the middle of the canyon. Of course, Church wasn't too concerned about it, and returned his gaze to the Reds.

"Oh, sweet! He's gonna get the tank!" whispered Grif to Simmons as they both kept an eye on the Blues.

"That's right, bluetards! I'm gonna take...your _FRIDGE_!" declared Sarge.

"...what?" said Church.

"_WHAT_?!" cried Grif.

"Uh, not that I'm complaining-at least not right now-but why do you want the fridge, of all things?" asked Tucker.

"Numb-nuts over here keeps raiding our fridge! At this point, anything-even a Blue device-would work better than our damaged one!" replied Sarge.

"Hey, it's not my fault the rations you give us taste like shit!" retorted Grif in annoyance.

"Quiet, dirtbag!" ordered Sarge. He turned back to the Blues and continued: "I realize you ain't got it here right now, so hurry on back to your base and get it back!"

"Uh...sure! We'll be back with our-er, _your_ refrigerator as soon as possible," said Church. Turning around, he and Tucker began to walk back to Blue base, but stopped only a few feet later when they realized Caboose wasn't following them.

"Caboose! Come on!" snapped Church.

The Blue soldier seemed to snap back to reality, and began to follow the other two to their Base.

Back at the top of Red base, Sarge turned and addressed his troops: "Alright men, let's get ready for a delivery! Donut, you head downstairs and move the fridge out of the way for the replacement."

"I'm on it, sir!" replied the pink lightish-red trooper, who proceeded to head downstairs to follow orders.

"Grif, I don't want you near the old fridge, so you can stay up here on guard," Sarge continued.

"Ugh, fine, but only because most of the food in the fridge now is getting old," said Grif.

"Simmons, as you know, I don't trust Grif at all to obey me, so I want you to stay up here and make sure he doesn't go downstairs, period!" ordered Sarge.

"Can and will do, sir! And might I say, this is a very excellent course of action, sir!" Simmons replied, kissing ass as usual.

"Alright! And Lopez-" began Sarge. He stopped, however, when he noticed that the Spanish-speaking robot was currently immobile, indicating that he wasn't receiving Sarge's orders.

"Aww, damn! I just fixed his diesel fuel supply!" the Red leader cried, rushing to attend to his mechanical soldier. He grabbed the lifeless body and began to head downstairs, calling back to Grif and Simmons, "Don't worry, boys! Lopez will be out of his siesta in no-time!"

Once Sarge had left the roof, Grif turned to Simmons and said, "I got five dollars saying Lopez won't be fixed for a week."

"I'll take that bet," Simmons casually replied.

**Middle of the Canyon**

As the three Blues walked back to their base, Tucker looked over at Caboose and asked, "So why the fuck were you staring over here the whole time?"

"I saw a tree!" Caboose replied.

"Yep, of course you did," said Church, knowing all too well that that was something only Caboose would do.

"No, I mean I saw this really weird black tree!" Caboose went on. "It was tall and dark and it walked inside the cave."

"Caboose, what the fuck are you talking about?" said Tucker.

"Yeah, trees don't fucking walk around!" said Church.

"Well, maybe the trees are just tired most of the time, and this one wasn't!" countered Caboose.

"God, you really are a fucking retard," scoffed Tucker.

"Look, Caboose, why don't you go try to find the tree? See if it can do cartwheels and jumping jacks, too!" joked Church.

"No thanks, the tree is probably back to being tired by now," replied Caboose.

So the three headed back to their base, ready to take care of business as usual. Maybe, just maybe, Caboose would stop talking about trees by the time they got back; but Church and Tucker both knew better than to expect Caboose to stop talking about something.


End file.
